Be my companion
by Suika Severin
Summary: Draco flüchtet vor seinem wahnsinnigen Vater. Als Katze sucht er Schutz bei der unwahrscheinlichsten Person überhaupt...
1. Die Rettung

So das ist meine neue Geschichte. Diejenigen die noch auf das Update von „One Heart you keep following" warten muss ich noch ein bisschen warten lassen. Mein Laptop ist in der Reparatur und darauf ist auch das sechste Kapitel.

Zum Ausgleich kommt derweil diese Story hier. Bin noch nicht sicher ob es ne Romanze oder Freundschaft wird. Schau ma mal was die Charaktere daraus machen.

Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin mimaja, der ich diese Geschichte widme. Sie ist ein großer Harry/Draco Fan.

Wer die updates immer als erste haben will (ca.1 Woche bevor ich sie hier poste) muss auf meine homepage schauen, die Adresse findet ihr auf meinem Profil

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern der göttlichen JKR.

**Be my companion**

**Die Rettung**

Die Villa der Malfoys ragte dunkel und bedrohlich über das kleine Dorf das sie umgab. Es rankten sich viele Schauergeschichten um das Anwesen unter den Muggeln. Sie wurden geschürt von dem Verschwinden der Wenigen, die es gewagt hatten das Grundstück zu betreten. So hielt man gebührenden Abstand.

Seit einigen Tagen, vierzehn um genau zu sein, geschahen scheinbar grausame Dinge in dem Gebäude. Man konnte Schreie hören, verzweifelte, ängstliche und gepeinigte Hilfeschreie. Doch niemand wagte es dem nachzugehen.

Ein Junge lag gekrümmt vor Schmerzen auf seinem Bett und schluchzte. Sein Vater war gerade aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, nachdem er seinen Sohn „gezüchtigt" hatte. So nannte er es jedenfalls wenn er Draco mit Flüchen und Fäusten dafür bestrafte das ihn Narcissa verlassen hatte.

So vorsichtig wie möglich versuchte Draco seinen linken Arm, den sein Vater ihm kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Malfoy Manor gebrochen hatte, in eine möglichst schmerzfreie Position zu bringen. Nach mehreren qualvollen Minuten gelang es ihm auch größtenteils. Draco schluchzte. Noch nie hatte er solche Angst gehabt. Sein Vater war schon immer ein brutaler Mann gewesen, hatte ihn für kleinste Fehler geschlagen. Aber was er ihm in den zwei Wochen seit dem er aus Hogwarts zurück war angetan hatte stellte alles andere in den Schatten.

Nie hätte Draco damit gerechnet das seine Mutter ihn so eiskalt ins offene Messer laufen lassen würde. Sie hätte ihm sagen müssen dass sie zu ihrem Lover geflohen war. Verdammt, sie hätte ihn mitnehmen müssen! Aber nein, sie ließ ihn ahnungslos allein mit dem Wahnsinnigen zu dem sein Vater geworden war.

Und nun lag er in seinem Bett und konnte sich kaum noch bewegen, geschweige denn aufstehen. Die Hauselfen brachten ihm zweimal am Tag etwas zu essen, doch das bisschen, das er nicht erbrach reichte kaum um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Dementsprechend abgemagert war er inzwischen auch. Striemen, Hämatome, Schnitt -und Fluchwunden übersäten seinen blassen Körper. Die Augen die sonst so stolz gestrahlt hatten waren stumpf, und hoffnungslos war der Ausdruck in ihnen. Draco hatte sich damit abgefunden das er sein siebtes Schuljahr in Hogwarts nicht mehr erleben würde. Es waren noch zehn Wochen bis zum Ende der Ferien und die Besuche seines Erzeugers würden wohl kaum aufhören.

Lucius Malfoy war es egal ob sein einziger Sohn starb, es war ihm egal ob er dafür nach Askaban musste, ihm war alles egal. Denn sein schlimmster Feind hatte alles wofür er in seinem Leben gearbeitet hatte zunichte gemacht. Potter, dieser verdammte Bastard hatte seinen Meister ermordet. Nur mit viel Mühe und hohen Bestechungsgeldern hatte er sich herausreden können. Und dann hatte ihn diese Schlampe auch noch betrogen und verlassen. Lucius Wut war grenzenlos. Und dann kam dieses nutzlose Balg nach Hause. Dieses Kind das dem treulosen Weib so ähnlich sah. Der Bengel würde dafür büßen, er würde für alles büßen! Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ließ sich der Hausherr ein Glas Scotch bringen und machte es sich in seinem Büro bequem.

Draco wurde von dem unmissverständlichen Plopp-Geräusch eines eintreffenden Hauselfen geweckt. Draußen war es schon dunkel und verwundert stellte Draco fest das dies bedeutete dass sein Vater seinen abendlichen Besuch hatte heute ausfallen lassen. Er wusste nicht ob es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Aber meist hieß ein Bruch in der Routine das letztere.

„Master Draco!" kam ein eindringliches Flüstern von hinter ihm und vorsichtig wandte sich der junge Malfoy - Erbe zu der bekannten Stimme um. „Tingle? Was machst du hier? Ich dachte Vater hätte dir verboten zu mir zu kommen?" Angst schwang in Dracos stimme. Tingle war SEINE Hauselfe. Sie hatte ihn großgezogen, mit ihm gespielt als er noch ein Kind war und als er älter wurde war sie ihm eine treue Freundin geblieben. Wenn sein Vater herausfand dass diese seinen Befehl missachtet hatte würde er sie umbringen, da war er sich sicher.

„Tingle ist hier um Master Draco zu helfen, Tingle bringt kleinen Master in Sicherheit." „ Wie willst du das machen? Mein Vater ist irgendwo im Haus und wird merken wenn ich fort bin. Wo sollte ich denn hin? Er wird mich überall finden. Und vor allem wie soll ich hier raus kommen. Ich kann mich nicht mal bewegen, geschweige denn laufen." Hoffnung und Furcht schwangen in seiner Stimme. Tingle war schon immer sehr klug gewesen. Wenn jemand in diesem Haus ihm helfen konnte, dann sie. „Tingle hat Lord Malfoy Schlaftrank in Getränk gemischt. Lord Malfoy wird erst wenn Sonne auf geht aufwachen. Kleiner Master muss Trank nehmen den Tingle ihm gibt dann wird Tingle kleinen Master zu gutem Menschen bringen. Dobby hat Tingle gesagt das Master Draco dort in Sicherheit ist. Tingle wird dann zu Dobby nach Hogwarts gehen und auf Master Draco warten. Mensch wird Draco mit nach Hogwarts bringen."

Draco nickte nur. Er vertraute ihr. Was hatte er denn sonst für eine Chance? Wahrscheinlich war dieser Mensch einer der Lehrer in Hogwarts, immerhin arbeitete Dobby dort. Das hieß dass er wirklich sicher wäre. „Ist gut. Was für einen Trank soll ich nehmen?" Tingle hielt ihm einen kleinen Flakon an die Lippen. Gehorsam schluckte er die blau schimmernde Flüssigkeit. „Trank macht dass Lord Malfoy kleinen Master nicht erkennt. Wenn Master Draco in Hogwarts ist Tingle gibt Gegentrank. Kleiner Master muss jetzt schlafen, wenn aufwacht ist in Sicherheit." Draco hatte kaum die Augen geschlossen als ihn der künstliche Schlaf überwältigte.

Jemand streichelte über seinen Rücken. Die Hand fühlte sich riesig an. Und warm. Und angenehm.

Draco gähnte und streckte sich, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Ein Lachen war über ihm zu hören. „Na du Süßer, aufgewacht? Scheint dir ja wieder gut zu gehen." Die männliche Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, aber darum machte sich Draco im Moment keine Gedanken. Was viel dieser Person ein ihn Süßer zu nennen? Er sagte auch dies zu dem Fremden, oder besser gesagt er versuchte es zu sagen. Denn zu hören war nur ein leises Mauzen.

Geschockt riss Draco seine Augen auf und sein Blick viel direkt auf seine Vorderpfoten. Nun vollends verwirrt drehte er seinen Kopf und besah sich seinen restlichen Körper. Ja, er war definitiv ein Katze, Kater wohl eher, mit silbergrauem Fell und wie er zu seinem Missfallen feststellen musste war er wohl eher klein und zierlich. Und er hatte einen Schwanz! Interessiert bewegte er den neuen Körperteil. „He du. Nicht kitzeln." Kam die Stimme über ihm wieder.

Nun wurde Draco bewusst das er eindeutig auf dem Schoß von jemandem lag. Er musste diesen Mann mit seinem Schwanz gekitzelt haben. Als die Hand wieder anfing ihn zu streicheln wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Erschrocken sah er in das Gesicht des Mannes.

Er erstarrte.

Grüne Augen!

Schwarze Haare!

Er lag auf dem Schoß von niemand anderem als Harry Potter.

Tbc

So das war der Auftakt. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Bitte um Reviews. Lob sowie konstruktive Kritik sind willkommen. Beleidigungen werden ignoriert und der Autor der solchen öffentlich mit Eiern beworfen.

Eure Suika Severin


	2. Doktorspielchen und Toilettentraining

Mein Gott ich bin überwältigt! 13 Reviews für knapp 1250 Wörter! Ich liebe euch! Ähem… nun gut…

brauni: Du willst doch was, oder? Sonst schleimst doch auch nicht so… lol. Die Bilder sind unterwegs

mimaja: mal schauen ob ich deine Bitte erhöre, zuerst müssen wir Draco mal stubenrein kriegen…

Little Lion: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Die Antwort auf deine Frage findest du in diesem Kapitel smile

sweet-chaos-chan: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl… grins

Moonche, Pumpkinblue, teddy172, SammyBN, Kraecker, Hexe-Chan, Ginny8, Gugi28, deatheater: Vielen dank für eure Reviews!

**Be my companion **

Doktorspielchen und Toilettentraining

Draco wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Hier lag er auf dem Schoß von niemand anderem als Harry Potter, seinem langjährigen Widersacher, dem Todfeind seines Vaters, dem…. dem Jungen mit dem schönsten Lächeln das er je gesehen hatte…. Wenn Katzen erröten könnten würde er wahrscheinlich im Moment wie ein Lumoszauber leuchten.

Wie konnte ihm Tingle das nur antun? Natürlich in einem hatte sie recht: HIER würde sein Vater ihn bestimmt nicht suchen. Aber bei Merlins Bart! Warum musste sie ihn grad bei dem Menschen unterbringen in den er schon so lange heimlich verliebt war?

Mit einem Katzenseufzen ließ Draco sein Köpfchen auf seine Vorderpfoten sinken. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Eine sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „He du, schau nicht so trübsinnig. Was hältst du davon wenn ich deine Verbände frisch mache und dann bekommst du was zu essen? Hab extra für dich eingekauft. Wenn du später noch fit bist kannst du ja das Haus erkunden. Grimmauld Place 12 ist ziemlich geräumig, da dürfte dir nicht so schnell langweilig werden." Draco schaute seinem Retter in die Augen und mauzte zustimmend. Harry lächelte und hob ihn vorsichtig hoch. Augenblicke später fand er sich an eine mit einem weichen Baumwollpulli bekleidete Brust gekuschelt wieder. Draco konnte gerade noch ein glückliches Schnurren unterdrücken.

Soweit er wusste war Harry nach seinem Sieg über den dunklen Lord und einem längeren Streitgespräch mit Dumbledore bei seinen Verwandten aus- und in das Haus seines verstorbenen Paten eingezogen. Alleine. Was bedeutete das Draco ihn ganz für sich hatte. Da würde sich doch was draus machen lassen. Natürlich konnte er nicht offen mit Harry flirten, aber wenn Draco wollte konnte er ja sooo verschmust und lieb sein.

Und so hielt er brav still als sein „Herrchen" ihn auf der Couch ablegte und vorsichtig die Verbände an seinen Hinterbeinen, Bauch und Kopf abnahm. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt dass er fast von oben bis unten eingewickelt war. Als Harry dann aber an seinem gebrochenen Arm, pardon, Bein weitermachen wollte zuckte er erschrocken zurück. Zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an die Schmerzen. „Keine Angst. Ich bin ganz vorsichtig. Dein Beinchen müsste schon so gut wie verheilt sein. Ich habe es gestern als ich dich vor meiner Haustüre gefunden habe gleich mit einer Heilsalbe behandelt und geschient. Spätestens übermorgen solltest du wieder ganz normal laufen können." Ja so normal wie man als Katze eben läuft wenn man bisher nur zwei Beine hatte. Dachte Draco bei sich. Na immerhin könnte er anfängliche Schwierigkeiten ja auf seine Verletzungen schieben.

Noch immer etwas ängstlich beobachtete er wie Harry sein Bein vorsichtig auswickelte und von seiner Schiene befreite. Sah eigentlich ganz professionell aus. „Schau, war doch gar nicht so schlimm. Ist schon fast wieder wie neu. Auf die anderen Verletzungen kommt noch mal die Heilsalbe von Madam Pomfrey, das ist die Medihexe bei uns in der Schule. Einen Verband brauchst du dort nicht mehr. Und morgen sieht man sie nicht mehr. Dann musst du noch ein bisschen zunehmen. Aber das ist das kleinste Problem." Damit verband Harry sein Bein frisch und räumte dann seine Verbandssachen weg. Als er wieder kam hob er Draco wieder hoch auf seinen Arm. Dieser konnte sein Schnurren diesmal nicht unterdrücken. Hm… du riechst gut. ´ mauzte Draco verträumt und kuschelte sich zufrieden in den Pulli.

„Du bist ja ein richtiger Schmusetiger. Weißt du was mir gerade einfällt? Wir brauchen noch einen Namen für dich. Aber zuerst bekommst du etwas zu essen. Dann kann ich mir in der Zwischenzeit Gedanken darüber machen." Mit dieser Idee war Draco voll und ganz einverstanden. Denn wenn er ehrlich war hatte er einen rießen Hunger. Umso größer war das Entsetzen als ihm in der Küche eine Schale Milch und eine Schüssel mit Katzenfutter vor das Näschen gestellt wurde. Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? ´ Mauzte er mehr als entsetzt. Doch Harry, der ihn natürlich nicht verstand lächelte ihn nur aufmunternd an und fing an sich selbst etwas zu kochen.

Skeptisch wandte sich Draco wieder den zwei Näpfen zu und entschloss sich erst mal etwas Milch zu trinken. Die kannte er ja wenigstens. Das stellte sich als etwas schwierig heraus, da Katzen ja bekanntlich per Zunge trinken. Nach mehreren Versuchen die Milch zu schlürfen wie ein Mensch kam Draco eben genau auf diese Erkenntnis. Anfangs etwas holprig und mit dem einen oder anderen Biss auf die eigene Zunge ging es nach ein paar Minuten schon recht gut.

Aber von der Milch wurde er nicht satt.

Misstrauisch beäugte Draco das Katzenfutter. Es würde ihn ja nicht umbringen, oder…? Vorsichtig nahm er etwas davon in sein Mäulchen und kaute darauf herum.

Etwas wenig gewürzt. Aber sonst geht es. ´ war schließlich sein Urteil. Womit er sich dann mit neuem Gusto auf sein Mittagessen stürzte.

Kaum zwei Stunden später wurde Draco aus seinem Schlummer geweckt. Nach dem Essen hatten Harry und er es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht, wo er dann schnurrend unter dessen Streicheleinheiten eingeschlafen war.

Aber nun zu dem Grund warum er wach geworden war. Nicht etwa weil er ausgeschlafen hatte, oh nein. Viel schlimmer.

Er musste aufs Klo.

Wie in Merlins Namen sollte er das denn schaffen? Am Schluss viel er noch in die Schüssel!

Er konnte schon die Grabsteininschrift vor sich sehen: _Draco Lucius Malfoy, ertrunken in einer Toilettenschüssel._ Was für ein Ende… Dracos Fell stäubte sich. Und als ihm nichts Besseres einfiel drehte er sich schließlich zu dem schlafenden Harry neben ihm und machte sich daran diesen aufzuwecken. Nachdem eindringliches Mauzen nicht half, griff er nach ein paar Minuten zu härteren Mitteln. Wohl wissend wie kitzelig Harry war fing er an ihn über das Gesicht zu lecken. Mit Erfolg. Nicht lange und Herrchen´ konnte sein kichern nicht mehr zurückhalten und schlug seine Augen auf.

Draco hätte einen Luftsprung machen können. Aber wie sollte er jetzt sagen was er brauchte? Da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel fing er einfach kläglich an zu miauen. „He Süßer, was ist denn los? Tut dir was weh?" Draco schaute ihm in die Augen und schüttelte sein Köpfchen. „Nicht? Hm…" Harry schien dachte nach, seine Augen nicht von dem Silbergrauen Kater nehmend. Der wiederum rutschte immer unruhiger auf dem Polster hin und her. „Warte mal… Musst du pipi machen?" Erleichtert nickte Draco. Er ließ es sogar bleiben Harry zu belehren das ein Malfoy _nicht pipi_ macht.

Mit einem Lächeln hob der Hausherr Draco hoch und trug ihn ins Bad. Aber statt ihn auf die Toilette zu setzen, wie Draco es erwartet hatte setze er ihn auf den Boden, direkt vor ein „Katzenklo?" mauzte Draco entsetzt. Das kann er doch nicht machen! Das Ding hat noch nicht mal ne Spülung! ´ Doch genau wie zuvor beim Katzenfutter stieß er auch dieses Mal auf taube Ohren. Er humpelte schließlich ergeben in das Plastikgehäuse. Hoffentlich kann ich da drin überhaupt…´

Fünf Minuten später wurde ein höchst gedemütigter Draco Kater aus dem Bad getragen, mit dem Vorsatz sich selbst, so bald er wieder menschlich war, mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen. Anders wäre er wohl nie wieder fähig eine Toilette zu benutzen ohne rot zu werden.

Tbc

So das war die Nummer Zwei. Im nächsten Kapitel bekommt Draco seinen Namen und macht erst Gehversuche.

Bis dann

Eure suika-severin


	3. Wunden und andere Zwistigkeiten

Jetzt kommt die Nummer 3. Dieses Chapter hat eher eine Überleitungsfunktion in das nächste Kapitel. Draco erhällt seinen Namen und stifftet Unruhe. In Nr. 4 geht's dann mal richtig zur Sache… Lasst euch überraschen

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere und Schauplätze gehört mir.

Gugi28: Freud mich das sie dir gefällt. Ich soll dir von meiner Beta mimaja ausrichten das sie ein riesen Fan von dir ist. Sie schreibt nur ungern reviews.

Little Lion: Was Harrys Freunde angeht musst du dich noch ein bisschen gedulden. Das habe ich erst später eingeplan. Was Lucius´ Reaktion angeht: die kommt in Chapter 4. Und die hat es in sich. He he

Fee-der-Nacht, Feilian, SweetVanilla, Blaise-Zabini-from-Slytherin, brauni, Nuja und Leila: vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

**Be my companion**

Wunden und andere Zwistigkeiten

Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern in letzter Zeit so gut geschlafen zu haben. Genüsslich streckte er sich und knetete dabei ganz in Katzenmanier die warme Masse neben ihm wie ein Kätzchen seine Mutter. Die Masse murrte und Draco wurde bewusst wo er war und vor allem mit wem. Er konnte es nicht lassen sich den jungen Mann, in dessen Bett er lag, genauer zu betrachten. Harry war wirklich stattlich geworden. Kein Wunder bei dem Training das er hinter sich hatte. Sein Onkel Severus war schon immer ein harter Lehrmeister gewesen.

Glücklich miauend hüpfte er auf Harrys Brust und fing an dessen Gesicht zu waschen´. Immerhin hatte das am Tag zuvor auch wunderbar funktioniert um ihn zu wecken.

Und aufwachen sollte er. Erstens hatte Draco Hunger, zweitens wollte er den Verband abgenommen bekommen und drittens wollte er endlich den Rest des Hauses sehen. Ach und wie Harry ihn nun nennen wollte interessierte ihn auch.

Aber sein Herrchen dachte nicht einmal daran aufzuwachen. Ganz im Gegenteil, mit einem unmutigen Murren drehte er sich zur Seite und beförderte Draco damit auf den Boden. Dieser Fauchte ungehalten und machte einen, für einen Anfänger, ganz passablen Buckel. Na toll! Da will ich ihn zärtlich wecken und er schmeißt mich aus dem Bett. Na wer nicht hören will muss fühlen´ dachte er sich bevor er sich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten zurück aufs Bett kletterte. Ein letztes Mal schnaufte Draco noch durch und postierte sich ans Fußteil des Bettes. Dann fuhr er seine Krallen aus und….

„Jauuuuuu!"

Harry fuhr mit einem Schmerzensschrei aus dem Kissen, Zauberstab in der einen Hand, das malträtierte Schienbein mit der anderen massierend. Doch anstatt dem Todesser oder anderen schwarzmagischen Ungeheuern fand er vor sich nur einen gewissen silbergrauen Kater. Dieser putzte sich völlig ahnungslos aussehend seine Pfoten und sah ihn dann mit einem Blick an der nichts anderes bedeuten konnte als: Na? Endlich wach?

Mit einem Schnauben stieg Harry aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad um seine Wunden zu versorgen. Draco hingegen machte es sich derweil noch mal auf der Matratze bequem, ein zufriedenes Katzengrinsen auf den Lippen.

Nach einem gemütlichen Frühstück das Harry ihm mit einem gemurmelten „Kater sollen ja ruhiger werden wenn man sie kastrieren lässt" vorgesetzt hatte wurde er wie am Vortag auf der Couch abgelegt und sein Verband abgenommen. Probeweise bewegte Draco seine Pfote und nachdem er feststellt das dies keinerlei Schmerzen hervorrief ging er ein paar Mal das Sofa auf und ab. Mit einigen Koordinationsfehlern zwar, wenn er ein oder zwei Beine vergaß aber langsam wurde es. Schließlich setzte er sich vor Harry und schnurrte laut. Deutlich seine Zustimmung zu dessen Behandlung kundtuend.

Der allerdings sah ihn nur hoch konzentriert an. Nach einer Weile wurde Draco doch etwas ungeduldig. Um nicht wirklich auf einem OP-Tisch irgendeines Tierarztes zu landen ließ Draco lieber seine Krallen eingefahren als er mit sein Herrchen mit seiner Pfote anstubste. Dieser schien wieder zu sich zu kommen und kraulte den kleinen Kater kurz hinter den Ohren und meinte: „Ich denke ich weiß wie ich dich nenne."

Nun schaute Draco interessiert auf und spitzte die Öhrchen. „Du erinnerst mich an jemanden in meiner Schule. Er ist genauso zierlich wie du, ist klug aber teilweise ganz schön kratzbürstig." Harrys Augen hatten einen verträumten Ausdruck angenommen. Was Draco gar nicht gefiel. „Er ist stolz, gut im Quidditch und verdammt gut aussehend,…"

Das war etwas was Draco nun wirklich nicht hören wollte. Sag mir seinen Namen. Den mach ich alle! Du gehörst mir und die anderen haben gefälligst ihre Finger von dir zu lassen´ Dracos wütender Gedankenfluss wurde unterbrochen als Harry fortfuhr. „Und er hat die schönsten grau-blauen Augen dieser Welt… Ja ich glaub der Name passt zu dir. Ich nenn dich Draco."

Tief in Gedanken wanderte Draco durch das ihm fremde Haus. Er hätte jubeln können wenn Katzen zu so etwas fähig wären. Harry war verliebt in ihn, das war ja so was von eindeutig. Jetzt musste er nur noch was daraus machen. Als erstes musste er sich zurückhalten was seine Krallen anging. Denn was würde es ihm nutzten wenn er Harry für sich hatte aber es nicht mehr auskosten konnte?

Dann hieß es dessen Freunde für sich zu gewinnen, sein Mensch legte viel Wert auf deren Meinung und es würde alles viel komplizierter machen wenn diese ihn nicht leiden konnten. Das hieß, solange er in dieser Form war: Schmusekater sein. Es wunderte ihn eh dass diese nicht hier waren. Sonst klebten die drei ja auch ständig aneinander. Da müsste er wohl Nachforschungen anstellen. Aber nicht heute.

Jetzt interessiert ihn erstmal was es in diesem Haus denn alles gab. Die Blacks waren eine uralte schwarzmagische Familie gewesen. Da müsste sich doch das ein oder andere Artefakt finden lassen. Das Haus seines Vaters war immerhin voll mit diesen Dingern.

Und so stöberte Draco durch die einzelnen Zimmer. Er wurde langsam ziemlich gelangweilt. Er wollte schon aufgeben und zurück zu Harry ins Wohnzimmer gehen als ihm eine Tür auffiel die nur so vor schwarzer Magie strotze. Bingo! Draco näherte sich vorsichtig. Allerdings schien die Magie von innerhalb des Raumes zu kommen. Nachdem er keinerlei gefährliche Zauber finden konnte die auf der Tür lagen wagte Draco einen Sprung. Mit einem mehr oder weniger eleganten Satz balancierte er auf der Türklinke. Die schien von seinem Gewicht aber keines Wegs beeindruckt zu sein. Dann geschah es. Draco wollte gerade enttäuscht auf den Boden zurückspringen als ihn eine Energiewelle traf. Benommen ging er zu Boden.

Harry hatte es sich gerade mit einem Buch bequem gemacht als ein leises allerdings ziemlich penetrantes Piepsen ertönte. Anscheinen hatte da jemand versucht in den Lagerraum zu kommen. „Neugieriges Vieh!" motze Harry leicht ungehalten. Hoffentlich war dem kleinen Kater nichts passiert, immerhin waren die Schutzzauber von der Stärke her auf Menschen ausgerichtet. Mit eiligen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg.

Das tat weh´ war Dracos erster Gedanke als er wieder zu sich kam. Er öffnete die Augen und wünschte sofort er hätte sie zu gelassen. Denn der Blick der auf ihn gerichtet war, war alles andere als freundlich. Um genau zu sein war Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sogar ziemlich Furcht einflößend. Draco duckte sich. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

„Ich denke wir müssen mal etwas klarstellen. Türen die verschlossen sind bleiben das auch, Türen mit Schutzzaubern bedeuten Pfoten weg und um Türen die vor schwarzer Magie nur so strotzen macht man am besten einen noch größeren Bogen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?" Der Ton seiner Stimme war eisig. Draco traute sich nur zu nicken. „Gut. Glaub nur nicht dass du mich hinters Licht führen kannst. Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst dass du keine normale Katze bist, aber auch ein Animagus bist du nicht. Wenn du weiterhin hier bleiben willst benimm dich." Wieder nickte Draco nur. Wenn er sich im Moment nicht so fürchten würde hätte er diese Stimme wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig sexy gefunden, aber daran verschwendete er im Moment keinen Gedanken.

„Ich denke Strafe muss sein. Komm mit." Draco rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Also packte Harry ihn kurzerhand im Nackenfell und ging mit ihm in den Flur. Draco mauzte mitleiderregend. Nein! Ich will nicht kastriert werden. Alles, nur nicht das! ´ Doch anstatt das Haus zu verlassen setze er einen ziemlich erleichterten Draco vor einen Spiegel. Dieser sah erst Harry an und dann zu seinem Spiegelbild. Seine Augen wurden groß und er sah wie hinter ihm Harry ziemlich gemein grinste.

Sein Fell war neonrosa.

Tbc

Bis in ein paar Tagen

eure ss


	4. Winkelgasse

Disclaimer: Keiner der genannten Orte und Personen gehört mir. Leider.

**Warnings: Dieses Kapitel enthält Flüche und Ausdrücke die nicht für Kinder geeignet sind. Auch wenn das Rating sonst niedriger angesetzt ist gilt deshalb für den zweiten Teil dieses Kapitels das Rating M.**

**Auch möchte ich deutlich machen das die Beleidigung gegen Homosexuelle zwar in diesem Kapitel vorkommt ich allerdings nichts gegen diese habe. Mein bester Freund ist schwul und das letzte was ich will ist irgendjemandes Gefühle zu verletzen. Aber Lucius ist halt in dieser Geschichte ein homophobisches Arschl…**

**Zu meinen geliebten Reviewern:**

Deedochan: Draco wurde durch den Trank zur Katze. Tingle sagt am Anfang das der Trank macht das Lucius Draco nicht erkennt. Ich habe vor die Kapitel weiterhin kurz zu halten, dieses hier bleibt ne Ausnahme. Ich find es passt besser wenn sie kurz sind auf jeden Fall für dieses Storrieboard. Lol (In Wirklichkeit bin ich einfach zu faul zum schreiben)

Nurikki: Ich weiß… he he

Ginny8: Du musst bedenken das Harry ja für Draco schon lang kein Feind mehr ist (also bei mir jetzt), immerhin ist ja schon ne Weile in ihn verliebt. Wenn auch heimlich.

Tigerchen: Welchen Namen meinst du? Meinen oder den der Story? neugierig bin

Krieger des Wahnsinns, gugi28, Little Lion, Iria-chan88, selene15, Keksi, Kael-san, Celina-Hp, Blaise-Zabini-from-Slytherin: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ich freu mich immer riesig!

**Be my companion**

**Winkelgasse**

Der Tag war darauf hin sehr ruhig verlaufen. Was ganz einfach daran lag das Draco schmollte. Er hatte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen gerollt und Harry den ganzen Tag keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt. Abends hatte er dann sein Futter trotz Harrys Überredungsversuchen verweigert und war hoch erhobenen Schwanzes, rosa wie er war, aus der Küche stolziert. Die Nacht hatte Draco stur wie er war auch auf der Couch verbracht. Harry war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon besorgt und als der kleine Kater dann am nächsten Morgen auch noch das Frühstück verweigerte erbarmte sich Harry und befreite ihn von seiner ungewöhnlichen Fellfarbe.

Das sorgte zwar dafür das Draco wieder aß, allerdings ignorierte er Harry immer noch eisern. **Niemand** färbte einen Malfoy rosa! Egal wie schön dessen Lächeln auch sein mag. Oder wie sexy dessen Po, oder… Draco schüttelte sein Köpfchen. Er brauchte irgendwas um sich zu beschäftigen.

Unruhig lief er im Haus umher. Nach einer Weile waren selbst die Sprungübungen auf Schränke und Tische langweilig geworden. Und da ihm sein Stolz verbat zu Harry zu gehen um sich zu beschäftigen hing er ziemlich in der Luft.

Harry bekam natürlich die Ruhelosigkeit seiner Samtpfote mit und nachdem Draco zum sechsten Mal das Wohnzimmer umrundet hatte auf der Suche nach Beschäftigung fasste er einen Entschluss. „Draco, war hältst du davon wenn wir in die Winkelgasse gehen und dir ein paar Spielsachen kaufen?" Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen schoss ein silbergrauer Blitz an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Harry lachte leise. Dann stand er auf und zog sich Schuhe und Jacke an. Er nahm sich noch seine Umhängetasche und war abreisebereit. Sein kleiner Kater tigerte derweil schon ungeduldig vor der Haustür auf und ab.

„Ich komm ja schon." Sagte Harry lachend zu dem Kleinen und forderte ihn dann auf auf seine Schulter zu springen. Draco, der mit der Aussicht auf einen Einkaufstrip jeglichen Groll vergessen hatte sprang auch ohne Murren hoch und machte es sich ganz wie es sich für einen Hexenkater gehörte bequem.

Die Fahrt im Fahrenden Ritter war etwas holprig aber Draco konnte sich dank seiner Krallen und zum Leidwesen von Harry gut festhalten als sie Richtung London rasten. Dennoch waren beide froh als sie am „Tropfenden Kessel" ausstiegen. Draco streckte sich ausgiebig um die vom festhalten angespannten Muskeln zu lockern und legte sich dann wie eine Halskrause um Harrys Nacken. So durchquerten sie die Schenke und traten hinaus in die Winkelgasse.

Draco staunte nicht schlecht. Natürlich kannte er die Winkelgasse, aber aus der Katzenperspektive sah alles anders aus, größer… Harry steuerte direkt auf die „Magische Menagerie" zu. Draco musste sich eingestehen das er dort noch nie gewesen war. Er hatte für Hogwarts eine Eule bekommen aber die wurde von irgendeinem Bediensteten seines Vaters gekauft und versorgt wurde sie von den Hauselfen. So war er gespannt was ihn dort erwarten würde.

Sie betraten das Geschäft und Draco wurde von hunderten von Gerüchen attackiert. Seine Sinne waren nicht so stark ausgeprägt wie bei einer richtigen Katze, aber es reichte um ein Naserümpfen bei ihm hervor zu rufen. „Kannst dich ruhig ein bisschen umsehen. Pass nur auf das niemand auf dich drauf steigt und bleib im Geschäft." Mit einem glücklichen Miauen hüpfte Draco von Harrys Schulter und machte sich daran den Laden auf den Kopf zu stellen. Harry schaute seinem Kleinen noch kurz lächelnd hinterher und ging dann in den Hinteren Teil des Geschäftes wo es Kletter- und Kratzbäume gab.

Nie hätte Draco gedacht das Spielzeugmäuse so interessant sein könnten. Und in diesem Laden gab es gleich eine ganze Abteilung dafür. Normale Muggelmäuse, Mäuse die sich bewegten, sogar welche die schwebten! Er musste Harry unbedingt dazu bringen ihm so eine zu kaufen, das wäre ein ideales Training als Sucher. So packte er eine der schwebenden geschickt zwischen seinen Zähnchen. Deutlicher konnte er ja wohl nicht sein, oder?

Damit schlenderte er weiter. Vorbei an Bettchen, die ihn herzlich wenig interessierten. Immerhin konnte er wenn er wollte bei Harry im Bett schlafen. Dann kamen Futternäpfe in allen möglichen Formen und Farben, auch selbst füllend und reinigend. Wieder eine Abteilung für Spielzeug, doch da konnte nichts seine Aufmerksamkeit fesseln.

Schließlich machte er sich auf die Suche nach Harry. Er wollte schon wissen was dieser trieb. Nach ein paar Minuten fand er den Eingang in den angrenzenden Raum und kurz darauf auch Harry. Schnurrend strich er um dessen Beine und ließ die Maus vor dessen Füße fallen. Sofort fing diese wieder an zu schweben und mit einem behänden Sprung fing Draco sie ein. Eigentlich ganz stolz auf sich schaute er zu seinem Herrchen hoch während er das Spielzeug mit seiner Pfote am Boden fest genagelt hatte.

Harry lächelte amüsiert. „Hast wohl was gefunden, hm? Gut. Ich bin grad auf der Suche nach einem Kletterbaum für dich. Meine Möbel sind ja bereits jetzt keine Herausforderung mehr für dich. Wie wär's wenn du mir die Maus derweil gibst und dann schaust welcher Baum dir gefällt? Du musst das ja am besten wissen." Draco nickte zustimmend und ließ die Maus los die wieder nach oben schwebte. Dort wurde sich von Harry ohne Große Probleme eingefangen und zusammen machten sie sich auf die Suche.

Draco probierte ein paar Kletterbäume aus, aber kaum einer gefiel ihm. Schließlich sah er ihn. Er mauzte entzückt und war mit wenigen Sätzen bei dem Gerüst. Harry folgte ihm weniger hektisch. Als er ankam wurde er mit einem Bild begrüßt dass er wohl nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

Es war ein ca. 2 Meter hoher Kletterbaum mit drei Pfählen, auf denen je eine mit beigem Plüsch bezogene Plattform angebracht war. Die Pfähle selbst waren mit Bast umwickelt. Vor einem Pfahl war eine kleine Rolle befestigt die als Versteck diente. Als Kletterhilfe hing ein dickes Tau von der obersten Plattform herab und zwischen den zwei niedrigeren hing eine Kleine Hängematte. In eben dieser hatte es sich Draco bequem gemacht.

Sein Schwanz baumelte relaxt auf der Seite, die rechte Vorderpfote ebenfalls seitlich heraushängen lassend bot der kleine Kater ein Bild das völliger Entspannung. Harry konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Weißt du eigentlich wie niedlich du bist?" fragte Harry ihn immer noch glucksend. Natürlich weiß ich das´ war Dracos Antwort. Immerhin findest du das von meiner menschlichen Form auch´.

Ohne groß auf den Preis zu schauen ging Harry zu einer Verkäuferin und erstand das gute Stück und die Spielzeugmaus. Mit einer kleinen Tasche bepackt, die den geschrumpften Baum und die Maus beinhaltete verließen sie den Laden.

Draco ritt nun auf Harrys Schulter in die Richtung eines Tiersalons. Ganz geheuer war ihm das zwar nicht aber anschauen konnte es sich das ja mal. Im Salon selbst sah es ganz angenehm aus. Auch roch es wesendlich angenehmer als in der „Magischen Menagerie". Sie, oder besser gesagt Harry ging an den Aufnahmeschalter. Sie mussten nur kurz warten, dann kam eine junge Frau zu ihnen. „Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte sie höflich. „Mein kleiner Kater hier könnte eine kleine Schönheitskur gebrauchen. Er ist vor kurzem an meiner Tür ausgesetzt worden. Dementsprechend schaut sein Fell auch aus."

Draco wollte schon protestieren das er nicht so schlimm aussehen könnte wenn Harry ihn trotzdem niedlich fand. Aber ein Blick auf sein stumpfes Fell ließ ihn verstummen. Es könnte ein bisschen Pflege schon gebrauchen… Das Gespräch zwischen Harry und der Dame verfolgte er nur halb und wurde erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Harry ihn bat von seiner Schulter auf einen der vielen Tresen zu springen. Gehorsam tat er das auch und wurde dann von der Hexe begutachtet. Seine Krallen wurden kontrolliert, genau wie seine Zähne, dann nahm sie sein Fell noch mal genau unter die Lupe.

„Hatte er irgendwelche Verletzungen?" fragte sie Harry. Der nickte. „Als ich ihn fand hatte er Wunden an Kopf, Rumpf und Beinen. Sein linkes Beinchen war gebrochen. Außerdem ist er furchtbar dünn." Sie nickte. „Da haben sie gute Arbeit geleistet. Man sieht so gut wie keine Narben. Sogar das Fell ist nachgewachsen. Ich denke bei dem Süßen reicht eine Pflegebehandlung für sein Fell. Seine Krallen und Zähne sind in Ordnung. An Gewicht wird er mit der richtigen Pflege auch bald zunehmen. Wenn sie wollen machen wir sein Fell gleich. Das dauert maximal eine dreiviertel Stunde."

Und dann ging es los. Draco wusste nach ein paar Minuten gar nicht mehr ob er Männlein oder Weiblein war. Als erstes wurde er gebadet, zu seinem großen Entsetzen. Er wurde mit unzähligen Pflegelösungen eingerieben, die dann einziehen mussten nur um wieder abgespült zu werden. Nachdem er das endlich überstanden hatte wurde er trocken gerubbelt und gekämmt. Das Fell an seinen Ohren und im Gesicht wurde mit einer Schere zurechtgeschnitten, seine restliche Fellpracht wurde mit einem Langhaarschneider auf gleiche Länge gebracht. Als die Gute ihm dann aber noch eine Schleife umbinden wollte streikte er. Ein kurzes Fauchen brachte seine Meinung dazu deutlich rüber. Kurz darauf war er fertig. Und Draco musste zugeben das es sich gelohnt hatte. Sein silbernes Fell schimmerte wieder seidig und es standen keine einzelnen Büschel mehr heraus. Sein Gesichtchen hatte nun eine schöne Form und seine Ohren zierten nun kleine Pinselchen. Alles in allem: Er sah süß aus. Aber wenn es Harry gefiel…

Kurz darauf machten die beiden es sich in der Eisdiele bequem. Harry bestellte sich einen Eisbecher und Draco bekam ein Schälchen mit süßer Sahne. Draco sah danach zwar aus als wäre er in die Schale gefallen aber nach einer Katzenwäsche, die bei den um sie herumsitzenden für Entzückung sorgte, brachen sie auf.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zum „Tropfenden Kessel" als Draco erstarrte. „Was ist denn Kleiner?" fragte Harry besorgt. Doch Draco reagierte nicht. Er starrte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Lucius Malfoy der ihnen gerade entgegen kam. Auch Harry hatte bemerkt wer für die Angst seines Katers verantwortlich war. Malfoy sen. hatte nichts mehr von seinem früheren elegantem Erscheinungsbild. Er war ungepflegt, die langen Haare hingen strähnig in sein Gesicht, seiner Kleidung sah man an das sie einmal teuer gewesen sein musste, jedoch war sie nun verdreckt und zerknittert. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen konnte nicht mehr als normal beschrieben werden. Sie flackerten wild von einem Gesicht zum nächsten, als ob er etwas oder jemanden suchen würde.

Dann blieb sein Blick an Harry haften.

Wut trat in seine Züge, verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze. Mit dem Finger deutend kam er auf die beiden zu. „Du! Du verdammter Bastard!" schrie er Harry an. Draco löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und flüchtete in Harrys Umhängetasche, die dieser ihm aufhielt. Viele Passanten waren bereits stehen geblieben. Man hörte dass irgendjemand loslief um die Auroren zu verständigen. „Was kann ich für sie tun Mr. Malfoy?" sagte Harry so ruhig wie nur möglich. In seiner Jackentasche hatte er bereits seinen Zauberstab umklammert. „Das wagst du auch noch zu fragen, du Missgeburt?" Malfoy sen. schien es egal zu sein wie viel Aufmerksamkeit er erregte. „Du hast mir alles genommen! Hörst du, alles! Erst meinen Herrn, an dessen Seite ich die Welt hätte regieren können, ja du Stück Dreck! Seine rechte Hand bin ich gewesen. Ich hätte alles haben können! Aber du… du!" Er bebte vor Wut. Seine Pupillen waren unnatürlich geweitet, seine Atmung ging schnell und stoßweise.

Harry legte vorsichtig die Tasche mit Draco und den anderen Dingen ab. Dann bewegte er sich so unauffällig wie möglich etwas davon weg. Das letzte was er wollte war das der Kleine Kater bei einem möglichen Gefecht verletzt wurde. Einer der Passanten schien bemerkt zu haben was Harry wollte und nahm die Tasche an sich. Draco steckte vorsichtig sein Köpfchen heraus und vergewisserte sich das Harry noch heil war. „Keine Sorge Kleines. Deinem Herrchen passiert schon nichts. Wenn der dunkle Lord schon gegen ihn verloren hat, hat dieser Irre erst recht keine Chance." Redete der Mann beruhigend auf Draco ein. Beide beobachteten gespannt das Geschehen.

Lucius war mittlerweile nur noch knappe drei Meter von Harry entfernt und schrie noch immer. „Sogar meine Frau hast du mir genommen! Weil sie mit einem Versager wie mir nichts mehr zu tun haben will, hat sie gesagt! Mit diesem Werwolf von dir ist sie durchgebrannt! Und jetzt ist mir auch noch diese Missgeburt von Sohn entkommen! Keinen Deut besser als du ist er." Harry wurde hellhörig. Draco war von zu Hause weg gelaufen? „Wann?" fragte er ruhig. Das schien Malfoy kurz durcheinander zu bringen. Dann erschien ein wahnsinniges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen was? Ist wohl deine kleine Schlampe, was? Dreckige Schwuchtel! Zu mehr ist er ja nicht gut." Er lachte. „Aber ich bin ja nicht so. Das kleine Stück Dreck ist vor drei Tagen verschwunden. Hätte ihn besser gleich umbringen sollen als er heimgekommen ist. Wollt aber noch ein bisschen spielen…" der letzte Teil war leiser, als hätte er ihn zu sich selbst gesagt.

Der Blick war einen Moment verschleiert dann fixierte er sich wieder auf Harry. „Aber mit dem gebrochenen Arm und den restlichen Wunden dürfte er nicht weit gekommen sein. Aber nun zu dir…" Damit zog Malfoy seinen Zauberstab. Doch bevor er auch nur einen Fluch sprechen konnte traf ihn der Stupefy von Harry. Wie versteinert lag er mitten in der Winkelgasse, bis die kurz darauf eintreffenden Auroren ihn in die Verhörzellen des Ministeriums schafften.

Harry wurde, wie einige andere Passanten kurz vernommen, bevor er seine Tasche mit einem Dankeschön von dem Mann zurückholte. Er würde vielleicht in Malfoys Prozess aussagen müssen. Dieses Mal würde dieser sich nicht frei kaufen können. Mit einem Seufzen machten sich Harry und Draco auf den weg nach Hause.

Nachdem er die Taschen abgestellt hatte deutete Harry Draco an ihm zu folgen. Er setze sich auf den Boden vor den kleinen Kater. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst als er sprach.

„Du hast einiges zu erklären, Draco Malfoy."

Tbc

Bin ich gemein?

Wer Bilder von Draco, der Spielzeugmaus und dem Kratzbaum haben will, muss es mir nur sagen. Sobald ich es geschafft habe sie hoch zu laden schicke ich sie euch.

Eure

suikaseverin


	5. Klärende Gespräche

62 Reviews! 2356 hits! Habe ich euch schon gesagt das ich euch liebe? Ja? Macht nichts. ICH LIEBE EUCH!

Iria-chan88, Nilahn, Hexe-Chan, niah luna, Tigerchen, gugi28, Mmmel, selene15, Deedochan, Ich, Ginny8, Giftschnecke, not necessary, bixtos, Leah-07, Gerd, Ewjena, blaise-zabini-from-slytherin, Blind Guardian, EmynUial, EngelKatja, Draco07: Vielen Dank für eure reviews!

Abhaya: Also die Sev Katze ist schon für meine Mutter und mich reserviert, genauso wie Lucius. Aber du kannst Ron haben wenn du willst. Grins

Black Sil: Würde dir die Bilder ja gern schicken, allerdings ist deine email - Adresse nicht frei gegeben.

Brauni: sag nicht heiß geliebt! Du vergraulst mir ja alle Heiratskandidaten. Nur fürs Protokoll: ER ist nicht mit mir zusammen, bin noch zu haben. Fg

Disclaimer: Keiner der Orte oder Personen ist meins (leider). Alles das von JKR

**Klärende Gespräche**

„_Du hast einiges zu erklären, Draco Malfoy."_

´Na und wie soll das gehen?´ mauzte Draco etwas ungehalten. Musste das jetzt sein? Er hätte wirklich viel lieber seine Maus ausprobiert. Aber nein, dieser Gryffindor musste natürlich mitdenken. So offensichtlich war doch das Geschwafel seines Vaters gar nicht gewesen. Jetzt hieß es wohl Schadensbegrenzung betreiben.

Harry war mittlerweile aufgestanden und kam nun mit einem Blatt Papier, einem Tintenfass und einer kleinen Schale zurück. Er goss etwas Tinte in das Schälchen und stellte es neben das Blatt Papier vor Draco. Wenn du denkst das ich das jetzt trinke hast du dich geschnitten. ´ kam es von dem kleinen Kater. Und nachdem Harry merkte das sein gegenüber nicht wusste was er von ihm wollte sagt er so ruhig wie möglich. „Du hast doch Krallen, benutz sie mal zu etwas nützlichem." Draco stutzte kurz, probierte dann aber gehorsam aus mit seiner Kralle zu schreiben.

„_Was willst du wissen?"_

Harry sah auf das Blatt. „Wie bist du zur Katze geworden und wer hat dich bei mir vor die Tür gelegt?" Draco beschloss sich so kurz wie möglich zu fassen. So schrieb er nur zwei Wörter.

„_Trank… Hauself"_

„Warum bist du von zuhause fort gelaufen?" fragte Harry weiter und sah doch etwas belustigt zu wie Draco sich abmühte etwas halbwegs lesbares auf Papier zu bringen.

„_Vater… versucht zu töten… gesagt habe nicht Todesser sein will… schwul."_

Nun brauchte der junge Mann länger um den Sinn der Wörter zu deuten. „Also lass mal schauen ob ich das richtig verstanden habe. Du hast einen Trank genommen der dich zur Katze gemacht hat und wurdest dann von einer Hauselfe hier her gebracht. Und dein Vater hat dich so zugerichtet weil du kein Todesser werden wolltest und ihm gesagt hast das du schwul bist?"

Der Kater schüttelte das Köpfchen und deutete auf das Wort Trank, schrieb dann darunter _„gegeben von" _und deutete auf das Wort Hauself. Harry nickte. „Der Trank wurde dir also von einem Hauself gegeben. Wo ist er?" Wieder wurde eine Kralle in die Schale getaucht.

„_Sicherheit… Hogwarts"_

„Und warum bitte wolltest du unbedingt hier her? Hat es dir nicht gereicht das du mich in der Schule die ganze Zeit ärgerst?" fragte Harry wütend. Dann kam ihm noch ein anderer Gedanke. „Kannst ja stolz darauf sein das ich in dich verliebt bin. Dann hast du wieder etwas Neues über das du dich lustig machen kannst!" Damit stand Harry auf und ging, ohne auf Draco zu achten der verzweifelt versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, aus dem Raum. Kurz darauf fiel die Türe zu seinem Schlafzimmer mit einem Knall ins Schloss.

Draco starrte noch eine Weile verzweifelt auf die Stelle an der Harry vor kurzem noch gesessen hatte. Wie sollte er das wieder hin bekommen? Nach einer Weile beschloss er das der einzige Weg eine ausführliche Erklärung war. So setze er sich wieder vor das Papier und machte sich an die mühevolle Arbeit.

Fast eineinhalb Stunden später schüttelte Draco seine schmerzende Pfote um die Krämpfe zu lösen. Dann nahm er das Blatt das jetzt fast vollständig mit krackeliger Katzenhandschrift bedeckt war zwischen die Zähne und trug es zu Harrys Schlafzimmertür. Nach ein paar Versuchen schaffte er es schließlich es unter der Tür hindurch zu schieben. Jetzt hieß es warten. Damit ging Draco zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo er versuchte seine Kralle von der blauen Farbe zu befreien.

Harry saß auf seinem Bett und grübelte. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wieso war er nicht vorsichtiger gewesen mit dem was er dem Kater erzählt hatte? Er wusste doch das das keine normale Katze war. Aber nein er, der große Held musste ja alles über sein Gefühlsleben ausplaudern. Harry seufzte. Er würde kein Problem haben Draco dazu zu bringen dieses Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Der andere wollte bestimmt nicht das die ganze Schule erfuhr das er Katzenfutter gefressen, ein Katzenklo benutz hatte und er auf Spielzeugmäuse stand. Aber das änderte nichts daran das **Draco** wusste das er in ihn verliebt war. Er würde den Spott in dessen Blick sehen, auch wenn der andere nichts sagte. Er würde den Triumph sehen, die Verachtung.

Er schreckte hoch als er hörte wie jemand etwas an seiner Tür machte. Kurz darauf wurde ein Blatt Papier unter ihr hindurch geschoben. Danach waren nur die tapsenden Geräusche kleiner Pfoten zu hören die sich entfernten. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich Harry überwinden konnte auf zu stehen und das Blatt zu lesen. Als er aber den Mut fand musste er sich hinsetzen. Das konnte doch nicht sein?

„_Harry, _

_Ich weiß das du mir das wahrscheinlich nicht glauben wirst, aber ich möchte es trotzdem versuchen zu überzeugen. _

_Als erstes muss ich dir sagen dass ich nicht wusste das Tingle, das ist meine Hauselfe, mich zu dir bringen will. Sie sagte nur das sie mich zu einem guten Menschen bringt. Ich dachte eigendlich das das irgendein Lehrer aus Hogwarts wäre, aber mit dir hatte sie ja auch recht."_

Harry stutzte. War das gerade ein Kompliment?

„_Aber ich bin froh das sie mich zu dir gebracht hat. Denn sonst hätte ich nie erfahren wie du für mich empfindest. Und, egal was du denkst Harry, ich würde mich nie über deine Gefühle lustig machen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich fühle genauso für dich._

_Ich weiß das klingt jetzt grotesk. Immerhin liegen wir uns in der Schule andauernd in den Haaren. Und ich genieße jedes einzelne Mal wenn wir uns streiten oder prügeln._

_Nicht weil ich dich gern verletze, nein. Aber in diesen Momenten bin ich dir so nah wie es sonst nie möglich ist. Wenn du mich anschreist kann ich direkt in deine wunderschönen grünen Augen sehen. Wie sie mich anfunkeln, nur mich, niemanden sonst._

_Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie oft ich mich beherrschen musste dich nicht zu küssen wenn wir uns geprügelt haben. Deine Haut ist so wunderbar weich, weist du das? Es wäre bestimmt interessant gewesen dein Gesicht zu sehen wenn ich dich mitten in einer Schlägerei auf einmal gestreichelt hätte. Glaub mir, ich war mehr als einmal in Versuchung das zu tun. _

_Harry, ich liebe dich. Das tue ich schon seit über einem Jahr. Bitte gib mir eine Chance es dir zu beweisen._

_Draco_

_PS: Bitte kastrier mich nicht. Ich brauch das noch…"_

Harry musste bei dem letzten Satz unwillkürlich lachen, obwohl ihm sonst Tränen frei über die Wangen liefen. Er wusste nicht wann er das letzte Mal so glücklich gewesen war. Mit einem Schniefen wischte er sich über die Augen. Dann stand er auf und lief ins Wohnzimmer.

Draco hatte es gerade mit viel Mühe geschafft seine Krallen von der Tinte zu befeien. Dafür war nun seine Zunge blau aber das sah er wenigstens nicht. Er machte sich darauf gefasst das er Harry frühestens morgen in der Früh wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Umso überraschter war er als eben dieser in das Zimmer gelaufen kam und direkt auf ihn zu.

Harry hob den kleinen Kater hoch und drückte ihn an sich. Vorsichtig natürlich.

„Oh Draco…" schluchzte er und vergrub sein tränennasses Gesicht in dessen Fell. Draco, der das Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen gesehen hatte schnurrte mangels Worte nur glücklich.

Das war schon mal ein guter Anfang.

Nun musste er nur noch Harrys Freunde für sich gewinnen.

Tbc

Soooo, dazu sag ich jetzt nur: sollte irgendeiner der das liest nun an meiner romantischen Ader interessiert sein, ich suche ihn zwischen 22 und 26, dunkle (lange) Haare… lol, fauch, schnurr

R&R

Eure

SuikaSeverin


	6. Freunde

Hab glatt vergessen die Reviews zu beantworten, drum lad ich das kapitel jetzt nochmal hoch.

**Reviews:** 80! Bussi geb!

gugi28, ginny8, bixtos, not necessary, kroete, Draco07, ScharlachroterSchwalbenschwanz: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews

Gerd: Mein Traumpairing ist es auch nicht. Ich bin eher ein SS/HP, SS/LV, HP/LV, HP/LM Fan…

Dunkle Flamme: Dein Review hat mich am Anfang ziemlich erschreckt. In dem letzten das ich bekommen habe welches so lang war wurde ich nämlich so zur Schnecke gemacht das ich nicht mehr wusste ob ich männlein oder Weiblein bin. Umso mehr hat mich dein Lob gefreut. Dracos Haarfarbe war insofern Absicht da mir blonde (oder falbe) Katzen nicht sonderlich gefallen, drum das silbergrau statt platinblond.lol.

Was Lucius angeht: Ich bin ein riesen Fan sowohl vom Charakter als auch vom Schauspieler und bringe es einfach nicht übers Herz ihn so böse darzustellen ohne ihn AOC zu machen. Die Anzeige hat bis jetzt noch nicht angeschlagen, aber wenn sag ich bescheid.

Slytherene: RL/NM gibt's so selten, darum. Aber frag mich nicht wie das zustande gekommen sein soll… grins

Nuja: bekenne mich schuldig im Sinne der Anklage

Willa89: Wie sie wünschen lol

Abhaya: Sevvi-Poo in ihre Arme zieht Alles meins!

Jessica alias lola bei animexx: nix gibt's! fg

Black Sil: Hab das nur mit Lebensmittelfarbe ausprobiert. Da hat es meinem Hasen geschmeckt… lol

**Dislaimer: **nix meins, alles JKR…

**Freunde**

Harry hatte ihn eine ganze Weile so im Arm gehalten. Als er sich schließlich löste war ein freches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht getreten. „Tja, Pech für dich Kleiner, aber ich küsse keine Katzen." Meinte er dann. Draco stutzte kurz, dann wurde ihm klar das wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre sie wohl genau das jetzt machen würden. Er schnaubte. Schöner Mist´ was Harry, der seinen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck wohl richtig deutete zum lachen brachte. Kurz darauf wurde er wieder auf der Couch abgesetzt. Sie hatten den Abend vor dem Fernseher verbracht. Was für Draco etwas völlig neues gewesen war. Spät in der Nacht waren sie dann ins Bett verschwunden. Und dementsprechend lang hatten sie auch geschlafen.

„Ich denke es ist eher Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Willst du wie üblich Katzenfutter oder ist dir ein Stück Lasagne lieber?" fragte der Hausherr keck. Draco schaute ihn zuerst bitterböse an, ging dann zu seinen Futterschälchen und schob es demonstrativ in Richtung Mülleimer. Danach sprang er auf die Anrichte auf der Harry gerade die Zutaten für seine Lasagne zu bereitete. „Das war ja wohl deutlich. Aber das Katzenklo wirst du wohl weiter benutzen müssen. Ich schicke Professor Snape später eine Eule. Vielleicht kann er diese Tingle dazu bringen ihm das Rezept für den Gegentrank zu verraten." Erklärte Harry ihm nebenbei.

Draco war da wenig zuversichtlich. Tingle würde niemandem das Rezept geben. Sie hatte gesagt dass **sie** ihm den Gegentrank geben würde. Und das erst, wenn er in Hogwarts war. Tingle war eine Hauselfe, und wenn Hauselfen eins waren, dann stur. Also konnte er sich noch eine Weile an der Spielzeugmaus und dem Kratzbaum erfreuen. Um genau zu sein noch fast neun Wochen… Aber dazu müssten die erstmal ausgepackt und wieder auf Normalgröße gebracht werden. Daran musste er Harry unbedingt noch erinnern.

Das Essen wurde eine für Harry lustige und für Draco peinliche Angelegenheit. Katzen waren einfach nicht dafür gemacht Lasagne zu essen! Einmal war er dem Versuch einen Käsefaden zu zerreisen rückwärts vom Stuhl gefallen auf dem sein Teller und er sich befanden. Harry wäre ihm vor Lachen beinahe gefolgt, konnte sich aber noch an der Tischkante festhalten.

Danach hatte sich Harry erbarmt und schnitt Draco mundgerechte Stücke her. Die ließen sich dann auch eher genießen, wie der Kater fand.

Nach dem Essen wurde Harry dezent auf die vergessenen Einkäufe hingewiesen. Sein Gast hatte die Tüte in der sie verstaut waren in kleine Fetzen zerlegt und ihm dann den handgroßen Miniatur Kratzbaum vor die Füße gestellt. Die Maus, die in Originalgröße belassen wurde hatte er sich danach gleich geschnappt und hechtete ihr jetzt quer durch den Raum hinterher. Harry platzierte das Gerüst so dass er von der Couch einen guten Blick darauf hatte. Es würde bestimmt amüsant werden Draco bei seinen Kletterversuchen zu zusehen. Eine Weile verfolgte er das Treiben seines Katers noch gespannt, aber dann musste er wohl oder übel aufstehen da das Telefon, das er hatte installieren lassen, klingelte.

„Potter?" fragte er in den Apparat. Es war noch immer reichlich ungewohnt für ihn das Telefon zu benutzen. Immerhin tat er das in der Schule nie und seine Verwandten hatten ihn früher auch nur selten in die Nähe des Gerätes gelassen. „Harry? Ich bin es, Hermine. Hab gerade in der Zeitung über dich gelesen. Hast du es schon mitbekommen? Es war ein riesen Artikel darüber was gestern in der Winkelgasse geschehen ist im Tagespropheten. Was glaubst du ist Malfoy jun. passiert? Sein Vater hat ja angeblich geradezu damit geprahlt dass er ihn misshandelt hat, Draco soll weggelaufen sein. Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert. Ja ich weiß, er macht uns immer nieder in der Schule, aber trotzdem wünscht man das doch keinem. Was meinst du dazu Harry? Harry? Hallo, bist du noch dran?"

Harry brauchte kurz um sich von dem Wortschwall der auf hernieder gerauscht war zu erholen. Er hielt es für besser die Ereignisse der letzen Woche persönlich mit ihnen zu besprechen. Vor allem konnte das ziemlich lustig werden. „Hermine was hältst du davon wenn du und Ron einfach mal vorbei kommen? Aber bitte lass Krummbein Zuhause. Das könnte sonst Ärger geben. Dann können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten und außerdem möchte ich euch jemanden vorstellen." Er wartete nicht ab bis Hermine antwortete sondern hängte ein. So wie er sie kannte hätte sie ihn sonst mit Fragen überhäuft wen er ihnen denn vorstellen wollte.

Um die Zeit bis zu der Ankunft der beiden zu überbrücken setzte er schon einmal das Teewasser auf und schrieb einen kurzen Brief an Professor Snape. So höflich wie möglich, ohne zu offensichtlich zu schleimen bat er ihn eine Hauselfe namens Tingle um den Gegentrank, bzw. das Rezept dazu zu bitten. Sie wüsste mit Sicherheit was Harry damit meinen würde. Der junge Gryffindor war sich sehr wohl bewusst dass der ehemalige Spion durch diesen Brief bestimmt auch einige Fragen an ihn hätte, aber das war ihm vorerst egal. Jetzt wollte er zunächst Draco in seiner menschlichen Form zurück haben.

Mit diesem Gedanken und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht pfiff er nach Hedwig, die nun die meiste Zeit draußen verbrachte und band ihr den Brief ans Bein. „Bring den bitte zu Professor Snape, meine Süße." Und kurz darauf war die Schneeeule verschwunden. Harry schloss das Fenster und ging in die Küche zurück wo inzwischen das Wasser für den Tee fertig war, mit den Gedanken schon dabei herauszufinden, wie er Ron und Hermine die Sache mit Draco erklären sollte.

Kaum hatte er den Tee und aus Gewohnheit eine Schüssel mit Milch für Draco ins Wohnzimmer gestellt, läutete es schon. Draco, der viel zu beschäftigt gewesen war um Harrys Telefongespräch zu bemerken, zuckte kurz zusammen. Dann ging er neugierig hinter Harry her in den Gang um zu sehen wer an der Tür war.

Als dann Hermine und das Wiesel, nein Ron verbesserte er sich, herein kamen musste er erstmal aufpassen nicht zertreten zu werden. Mit einem Satz brachte er sich in Sicherheit. Die junge Frau war ihrem besten Freund sofort um den Hals gefallen während ihr rothaariger Lover seinen Kumpel nur schief angrinste. Nachdem die Begrüßungen beendet waren traute sich Draco wieder unter der Kommode unter der er sich versteckt hatte hervor. Jetzt hieß es schleimen, dachte er bei sich.

Ganz auf verschmusten Kater machend strich er erst Hermine, dann auch Ron sanft schnurrend um die Beine. Harry konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. „Du ziehst auch alle Register, oder?" sagte er grinsend zu dem kleinen Kater als dieser wieder auf seine Schulter gesprungen war. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen zwei besten Freunden zu. „Kommt mit. Ich habe Tee gekocht." Damit führte er die kleine Gruppe ins Wohnzimmer. Während er es sich auf dem einzigen Sessel bequem machte setzten sich Hermine und Ron auf die Couch. Draco schmiegte sich noch mal an seine Wange, was ihm ein geflüstertes „Schleimer" einbrachte, sprang dann von Harrys Schulter herunter und neben Hermine auf die Polster. Dort angekommen ließ er seinen Charme nur so spielen. Wild schnurrend und miauend rieb er sein Köpfchen in ihren streichelnden Händen und fing schließlich an mit den Fransen an ihren Pulliärmeln zu spielen.

„Mein Gott, Harry! Wo hast du denn diese süße Katze her? Die ist ja goldig. Jetzt weiß ich warum du wolltest dass ich Krummbein daheim lasse. Der wäre ihr bestimmt nachgestiegen." Sagte Hermine ganz hingerissen. Draco, doch etwas pikiert darüber als Mädchen bezeichnet zu werden, hörte auf mit ihrem Pulli zu spielen und wandte sich nun Ron zu. Harry beobachtete das höchst amüsiert bevor er Hermine aufklärte. So wie er Ron kannte würde Draco gleich eine böse Überraschung erleben.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen Hermine. Das ist ein Kater. Also musste du dir leider die kleinen Kätzchen aus dem Kopf schlagen." Schmunzelte er. „Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Tagen vor meiner Tür gefunden und seit dem wohnt er bei mir." Harry schaute aus den Augenwinkeln Draco zu wie der nun versuchte sich bei Ron einzuschmeicheln. Gleich…

„Bist du dir da sicher, Harry? Die ist so zierlich..." sagte Ron und dann passierte es, wie erwartet. Mit einem geschicktem Griff in Dracos Nackenfell drehte Ron ihn auf den Rücken und fing an das Fell hinter seinen Hinterbeinen auseinander zu schieben, bis er das fand was er suchte. „Du hast Recht. Er ist wirklich ein Kater. Und was für einer… Au!"

Erschrocken zog er die Hand weg und schaute auf die kleinen Wunden, wo ihn Draco gebissen hatte. Dieser war zuerst wie erstarrt liegen geblieben als ihm klar wurde was das Wiesel da machte. Was aber schnell in blankes Entsetzen umschlug. Nachdem er Ron gebissen hatte und somit frei war brachte er sich, seinen Schwanz zwischen die Beine geklemmt und leise vor sich hin fauchend, in Sicherheit. Harry hingegen fiel fast vom Sessel vor lauter Lachen.

Hermine und Ron schauten ihn völlig verständnislos an. Er brauchte eine Weile bis er sich so weit beruhigt hatte um sprechen zu können.

„Ron, Hermine; Darf ich euch Draco Malfoy vorstellen? Bis wir den Gegentrank gefunden haben bleibt er noch meine Katze." Es dauerte kurz bis das Gesagte durchsickerte. Dann stand Ron auf und verließ mit einem „ich muss mir die Hände waschen" den Raum, während Hermine nun auch in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Draco kam erst wieder zum Abendessen aus seinem Versteck, machte aber weiterhin einen großen Bogen um Ron. Die beiden hatten, nachdem sich Hermine und Harry beruhigt, bzw. Ron aus dem Bad zurück war, eine Erklärung gefordert. Harry hatte es ihnen soweit er selbst Bescheid wusste alles erklärt. Nur das er in Draco verliebt war und umgekehrt behielt er vorerst für sich.

Nach einer Weile war die Stimmung beim Abendessen dann auch wieder leichter geworden und nachdem Ron sich sogar bei Draco entschuldigt hatte war der Abend gerettet. Als die beiden sich schließlich auf den Heimweg gemacht hatten hob Harry Draco auf seinen Arm. „Das hast du heute aber gut gemacht Süßer." Flüsterte er dem kleinen Kater zu. Draco schnurrte kurz und leckte Harry an der Nasenspitze. Dann sprang er zu seinen Kratzbaum und machte er sich in seiner Hängematte bequem.

Harry sah im lächelnd zu. Er freute sich schon auf Hogwarts.

TBC

So wir nähern uns dem Ende. Noch drei, max 4 Kapitel…

Bis dann

SuikaSeverin


	7. Trennung

**Reviews**:

Kroete, Ginny8, Leah-07, Dunkle Flamme,Severina35, Muecke, iria-chan88, sweety-cho-chan, Morgana le Fay, Draco07, Abhaya: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

rosineide: Für Bestellungen bitte an die Weasley-Zwillinge richten... grins

Gerd: Wie bitte? lol. Da muss ich aus deiner Wolke die leider die Luft raus lassen. Nach diesem Kapitel sind es noch genau zwei...

**Disclaimer**: alles gehört JKR

**Trennung**

Es dauerte ganz genau einen Tag, zwei Stunden und sechzehn Minuten bis die Antwort von Professor Snape kam. Nämlich er in Person.

Harry interessierte es als er Tür öffnete nicht wie lange es her war das er die Nachricht losgeschickt hatte, denn das Gesicht seines Tränkelehrers verriet ihm das nichts Gutes auf ihn wartete.

Kurz überlegte er sich ob es denn nicht klüger wäre die Tür schnell wieder zu zuschlagen, aber verwarf diese Idee schell wieder. Immerhin wollte er etwas von diesem Mann haben. Und so trat Harry auf die Seite und ließ seinen Lehrer eintreten. Dieser ging direkt ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Harry ließ sich nach kurzem Zögern ihm gegenüber in seinem Sessel nieder.

Snape sah übel aus. Nicht das er sonst eine Schönheit gewesen wäre, aber so wie er momentan aussah wäre er bestimmt die Hauptattraktion in jeder Geisterbahn. Die schwarzen Haare waren strähnig, etwas was seit Voldemorts Ableben eine Seltenheit war, und unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe. Auch schien er wesentlich mehr Falten im Gesicht zu haben als zu Jahresende.

„Potter, wenn sie damit fertig sind mich anzustarren, wären sie dann vielleicht so freundlich mir zu sagen wo mein Patensohn ist? Aus dieser vermaledeiten Hauselfe war ja nichts rauszukriegen außer: Master Draco ist in Sicherheit! Trank erst wenn kleiner Master in Hogwarts ist!" riss die dunkle aber ziemlich erschöpfte Stimme des Mannes Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Es klang ziemlich witzig als der so gefürchtete Tränkemeister die Stimme einer Hauselfe nachmachte. Aber Harry wusste es besser als sich lachen zu trauen.

„Ich hole ihn. Wollen sie einen Tee? Bei allem Respekt aber sie sehen so aus als ob sie was zum wach halten brauchen." Er fing sich einen giftigen Blick des Mannes ein und schaute das er schleunigst aus dem Raum kam. Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer.

Draco hatte es sich mal wieder auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht, sein Lieblingsplatz nach der Hängematte. Harry setzte sich neben den kleinen Kater und kraulte ihm am Bauch. Das löste bei dem schlafenden Stubentiger ein glückliches Schnurren aus, bevor er verschlafen blinzelte und schließlich fragend zu Harry hoch schaute. Harry lächelte.

„Na du kleiner Faulpelz? Es ist fünf Uhr nachmittags, also lass die verspäteten Mittagsschläfchen und komm ins Wohnzimmer. Dein werter Patenonkel sitzt da unten und will wissen wo ich dich versteckt habe." Sagte er leise. Bei dem Wort Patenonkel spitzte der kleine seine Ohren. „Geh schon mal vor. Ich koch ihm nur noch Tee und hol einen Stärkungstrank. Sonst fällt er uns auseinander." Damit scheuchte er Draco aus dem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Als er mit Tee und Trank zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam bot sich ihm ein wirklich erstaunliches Bild: Draco hatte es sich, wie am Vortag schon bei Hermione auf dem Schoß seines Gastes bequem gemacht. Das an sich war allerdings nicht das was Harry so ungläubig auf die Szene starren ließ. Dies wurde durch die Tatsache hervorgerufen das sein Lehrer lächelnd den kleinen Kater kraulte der sich sichtlich wohl zu fühlen schien. Snape, lächelnd, kraulend und wohlfühlen passte einfach nicht in einen Satz. Und doch bot sich Harry genau dieses Bild.

Schließlich riss sich Harry aus seinem Stupor und stellte seine Last auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen Couch und Sessel ab, bevor er sich selbst wieder niederließ.

Snape schaute erst den Trank dann Harry an, nun ohne Lächeln, allerdings nicht mehr so missmutig wie bei seiner Ankunft. Harry grinste ihn an. Immerhin konnte der Mann ihm momentan keine Punkte abziehen. „Das ist ein einfacher Stärkungstrank und Pfefferminztee. Soweit ich mich richtig erinnere ihr bevorzugtes Getränk. Und keine Sorge der Trank ist von Madam Pomfrey." Erklärte Harry der nur zu gut wusste das Snape nie einen von Harrys Tränken zu sich nehmen würde. Das hatten nicht einmal die unzähligen Stunden die er privat von dem Ex-Spion unterrichtet wurde geändert. Aber immerhin hatten sie zu einer neutralen Basis der Beiden geführt, die durchaus freundschaftlich werden konnte sobald Harry kein Schüler mehr wäre.

„Danke. Wo ist nun Draco? Er ist doch hier?" fragte der Mann nachdem er sowohl Trank als auch Tee zu sich genommen hatte. Harrys Grinsen kam wieder zum Vorschein. „Na auf ihrem Schoß, Professor. Ich dachte das wüssten sie, so nett wie sie mit ihm umgegangen sind?" In Gedanken vermerkte Harry gewissenhaft das sein Professor zwar kein Menschenfreund zu sein schien, jedoch wenigstens mit Katzen ziemlich gut zu können schien.

Snape sah ihn zuerst völlig entgeistert an und wandte sich schließlich an den Kater. „Draco?" Selbiger schnurrte laut und kuschelte sich in die Arme seines Patenonkels. „Wie um Himmels Willen ist das den passiert?" kam dann an Harry gerichtet. „Soweit Draco es mir geschildert hat, hat sein Vater ihn diesen Sommer beinahe umgebracht. Tingle, seine Hauselfe hat ihn schließlich da rausgeholt und ihn mir in dieser Form vor die Tür gelegt. Vor zwei Tagen ist uns dann sein Vater in der Winkelgasse über den Weg gelaufen, sie werden es wahrscheinlich mit bekommen haben, stand ja wieder einmal in allen Zeitungen. Da war es nicht mehr schwer herauszufinden wer denn der Kater war. Immerhin stimmte die Verletzung mit denen sein Vater geprahlt hatte, der Zeitpunkt seines Verschwindens und seine Persönlichkeit ziemlich genau überein." Erklärte Harry.

Snape fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Ich wusste das Lucius kein Mustervater ist, aber dass er soweit geht seinen eigenen Sohn zu misshandeln hätte ich nie erwartet. Als ich gestern in der Zeitung gelesen habe das Draco verschwunden ist und wie sein Zustand sein soll habe ich sofort alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt um ihn zu finden." Er seufzte. „Kurz darauf kam deine Eule. Aber außer das Draco in Sicherheit ist habe ich so gut wie nichts aus ihr heraus bekommen." Dann stutze er. „Sie sagten Draco hätte es ihnen geschildert, Potter. Soll das heißen er kann in dieser Form sprechen?" fragte Snape ihn dann interessiert. Harry grinste bösartig. „Nein kann er nicht. Aber nachdem ich eine Erklärung gefordert und ihm Tinte und Papier vorgesetzt hatte ging die Verständigung ganz gut."

Snape nickte. Kurz sah er wieder Gedankenversunken auf den kleinen Kater. Als er schließlich wieder sprach war er wieder ganz Professor und nicht mehr besorgter Onkel. „Ich werde ihn mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Dort ist er genauso sicher wie hier und kann vor allem wieder als Mensch auftreten. Außerdem wird seine Aussage im Verfahren gegen seinen Vater benötigt." Der Ton des Professors ließ keine Einwände zu. Harry fühlte wie etwas in ihm kalt wurde. Er sollte die nächsten neun Wochen ohne Draco verbringen? Er hatte so gehofft dass der Professor seinem Neffen einfach hier den Trank gab und sie die Ferien zu zweit hier bei Harry genießen könnten. Aber das was Snape sagte war logisch. Und es war ja nicht so als hätte Harry irgendetwas zu sagen in diesem Fall.

Schließlich nickte er.

Eine viertel Stunde später machte sich Snape mit Draco auf dem Arm auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Und wenn Harry den Blick des kleinen Katers richtig deutete tat diesem der Abschied genauso weh wie ihm.

Tbc

So laut meiner Beta war dieses Kapitel viel zu traurig... Das nächste ist dann das Wiedersehen in Hogwarts, freut euch schon mal. Danach gibt es noch einen Epilog. Das einzige was ich mir noch wünsche ist das wir über 100 Reviews kommen, ok? Ich glaub das schafft ihr..puppyeyes

Für diejenigen die auch meine andere Geschichte "One heart you keep following" lesen: Bitte nicht erschrecken wenn die in kürze verschwunden ist. Ich habe vor sie nochmal zu überarbeiten und dann wieder ins Netz zu stellen.

Also bis dann

Eure

suikaseverin


	8. Wiedersehen

**Reviews:**

Abhaya: Mach ich. Ach ja… legt die Säge weg. Hab gedacht wir teilen uns Sev einfach… eine Hälfte hin halt Was willst du lieber? Rechts oder links? grins

Gugi: hab noch mal durchgeschaut… nix gefunden… (.) Würd dich doch nie vergessen!

Feilian, willa81, Fee-der-Nacht, bbabygirl, kevin2, EmynUial, Flerina, Mmmel, Dunkle Flamme, Morgana-sama, Severina35, Ginny8: Vielen Dank für die Reviews!

Iria-chan88: am Hinterkopf kratz Keine Ahnung ob das hier länger ist, aber ich glaub ein bisschen schon… duck aber nur ein bisschen. lol

Gerd: Pfft! Wenn du ganz lieb bitte bitte sagst verrat ich dir das es ein kleines Sequel geben wird, irgendwann, aber nur nen one-shot. (das sag ich meistens, und dann sinds am Schluss 12 Kapitel)

Draco07: Ähm… nachschau…. 112. Hätt wohl um 150 bitten sollen…. schmunzel

**Disclaimer**: Alles JKR….

**Wiedersehen**

Harry sah seufzend aus dem Fenster des Hogwartsexpresses. Endlich ging es zurück nach Hogwarts. Zu Draco.

Die letzten Wochen waren schlimmer gewesen als erwartet. Natürlich hatte er gewusst dass der kleine Kater ihm fehlen würde. Aber das er jedes Mal wenn er an dem Kratzbaum, den er nicht wegräumen hatte können, vorbeikam beinahe zu weinen beginnen würde, die Spielzeugmaus immer in seiner Tasche mit sich rumschleppte oder jeden Morgen in seinem Bett nach dem kleinen Kater suchen würde hätte er nie erwartet. Es war ganz klar: Er hatte Liebeskummer.

Aber das war ja in wenigen Stunden vorbei. Hoffentlich. Aber vielleicht hatte sich Draco es anders überlegt? War alles vielleicht doch nur ein böser Scherz?

Sie hatten seit Draco von Snape abgeholt worden war, keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander gehabt. Kein Brief, keine Gespräche über Kamin und schon recht keine Besuche. Das Einzige woher Harry wusste das Draco überhaupt wieder in Menschenform war, und das war er, waren die Berichte über die Verhandlung Malfoy seniors.

Dieser war nun endlich nach Askaban gekommen. Nicht nur für die Misshandlungen an seinem Sohnes, die wie herauskam schon mehrere Jahre so vor sich gingen, und seiner Frau. Nein, auch die Todesserverfahren gegen ihn wurden, unter dem Druck der Öffendlichkeit, wieder aufgerollt. Und diesmal konnte er sich nicht durch Bestechung retten. Lucius Malfoy würde den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis verbringen.

Harry hatte fast gehofft dass er als Zeuge aussagen müsste, aber das war nachdem das eigentliche Opfer wieder aufgetaucht war überflüssig gewesen. Nicht einmal in der Winkelgasse war Harry ihm über den Weg gelaufen, obwohl er sich besonders lang mit der Besorgung seiner Schulsachen aufgehalten hatte.

Natürlich war es sowohl Hermione als auch Ron aufgefallen das seine Stimmung im Keller war. Und nachdem sie ihm hoch und heilig versprochen hatten ihm nicht böse zu sein, hatte er ihnen schließlich auch erzählt dass er in Draco verliebt war. Und das dieser seine Gefühle erwidert oder es wenigstens behauptete. Ron hatte erst mal tief Luft geholt und wie es schien bis 10000 gezählt, aber dann hatte er es doch recht gut aufgenommen. Auch wenn er Harrys jetzige Befürchtung, das alles nur ein gemeiner Scherz von Seiten Dracos war, teilte. Hermione hingegen fand das Ganze einfach nur „sooo süß und romantisch" und hörte gar nicht mehr auf damit Harry Mut zu machen.

Und nun saß er hier, zusammen mit seinen besten Freunden in einem Abteil und wartete darauf dass sie in Hogsmead ankamen. Draco war in Hogwarts geblieben. Nicht das es Harry wunderte. Wäre auch etwas umständlich gewesen extra nach London zu reisen nur um dann per Zug zurück zu fahren. Aber das änderte nicht dass er sich nichts lieber wünschte als jetzt allein, nur mit Draco, in einem Abteil zu sein. Er seufzte wieder.

„Hallo! Erde an Harry! Auf welcher Wolke schwebst du denn?" riss Ron ihn alles andere als einfühlsam aus seinen Tagträumen. Doch etwas genervt drehte er sich zu dem Rothaarigen. „Was ist?" Ron hob abwehrend die Arme. Und Harry fiel auf das er schon seine Schuluniform trug. „He, ganz ruhig. Ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen dass wir in Kürze in Hogsmead sind. Also wenn du deinem Zuckerspatz nicht alla Muggel gegenüber treten willst müsstest du dich langsam umziehen."

Seufzend erhob sich Harry und holte seine Uniform heraus.

Mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch stieg Harry aus der Kutsche. Sofort huschte sein Blick zum Eingang des Schlosses. Ohne Erfolg. ‚Warum sollte Draco auch draußen warten, das konnte er drinnen genauso' versuchte Harry sich zu beruhigen. Doch seine Hoffnung sank immer tiefer als er Draco weder in der Eingangshalle, noch vor der großen Halle zu finden war. Hermione neben ihm, die seine Gefühlslage zu spüren schien klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Dann betraten sie die Halle.

Und da stand er.

Leicht abseits um nicht von den einströmenden Schülern angerempelt zu werden und doch einen guten Blick auf eben diese zu haben. Er schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, was hinter ihm zu einigen Zusammenstößen führte, aber das war ihm egal. Kaum drei Meter vor ihm stand Draco.

Und dann trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Harry hatte das Gefühl sein Herz bliebe stehen. Sie starrten sich einige Minuten nur in die Augen. Das wurde natürlich von einigen in der Halle bemerkt. Und da die drei Gryfindors unter den Letzten gewesen waren, hatten die beiden jungen Männer bald die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle. Sie waren die Einzigen die noch standen. Sogar die Lehrer verfolgten das was dort geschah gespannt. Denn so wie die meisten anderen erwarteten sie eine Auseinandersetzung, vielleicht sogar ein Duell.

Es war schließlich Draco der sich als erstes bewegte. Er ging mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf Harry zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Man hätte eine Stecknadel auf den Boden fallen hören können.

Dann hob Draco die Hand, aber nicht wie viele erwarteten um Harry zu schlagen, nein. Ganz sanft legte er sie in Harrys Nacken und fing an ihn zu kraulen. Und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, genauso auf Harrys. „Ich schnurre aber nicht." Flüsterte Harry ihm leise zu. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen." War Dracos Antwort, dann zog er den etwas Kleineren endgültig an sich und küsste ihn.

Alles um sich herum vergessend standen die zwei in der großen Halle. Die, nachdem deren Insassen den ersten Schock überwunden hatten, in wildes Getuschel gehüllt wurde.

Doch dass merkten weder Draco noch Harry.

Erst ein Räuspern brachte die beiden wieder in die Realität zurück. Professor Snape stand direkt vor ihnen und schaute sie streng an. Nachdem er die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden hatte fing er in seiner üblichen kalten Tonart an zu sprechen. „Potter, Malfoy! Begeben sie sich sofort in mein Büro und warten sie dort auf mich!" Damit drehte er sich mit einem dramatischen Rauschen seiner Roben um und schritt zurück zum Lehrertisch. Doch Harry hatte etwas Verdächtiges an ihn bemerkt. Hatte ihn Snape gerade tatsächlich angelächelt?

Draco hatte ihn schließlich aus der Halle und runter in die Kerker gezogen. Dort hatte Draco sich per Passwort Eintritt in Snapes Büro verschafft, was Harry nun doch zum Stutzen brachte. Was ging hier vor?

Jegliche logischen Gedankengänge wurden jedoch unterbrochen als Draco ihn, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, wieder küsste. Und diesmal konnte Harry nicht anders und schnurrte. Er konnte spüren wie Draco lächelte.

Als sie sich lösten machten sie es sich auf einem Sofa, das definitiv bei Harrys letztem Aufenthalt hier nicht da gewesen war, bequem. Noch immer lächelnd fragte Harry schließlich. „Also, warum um Himmels Willen hat mich Snape gerade angelächelt?" Draco schaut ihn erst völlig perplex an, dann fing er ganz unmalfoyisch an zu kichern. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Oh Gott", japste er schließlich. Und schaute Harry aus vor Schalk glitzernden silberblauen Augen an. „Weißt du, irgendwann ist ihm aufgefallen das ich Liebeskummer hatte" Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung. Draco war es genauso gegangen wie ihm. „und da hat er mich so lang in die Mangel genommen bis ich es ihm gesagt habe wer denn daran schuld ist." Draco gluckste leise und eine eindeutige Röte zeigte sich auf seinen Wangen. „Nachdem er versucht hat dich mir auszureden hat er es schließlich hingenommen. Und dann… dann hat er doch glatt DAS Gespräch mit mir geführt." Mit diesen Worten fing Draco wieder an zu lachen und musste sich schließlich an Harry lehnen um nicht vom Sofa zu fallen. Harry brauchte eine Weile bis er verstand was Draco meinte. Als es dann durch gesickert war schoss auch ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Professor Snape hatte Draco aufgeklärt was er machen musste wenn er mit Ihm, Harry, Sex hatte? „Oh mein Gott!" seufzte Harry gequält, was nur eine weitere Lachsalve bei Draco auslöste. Snape war definitiv sadistischer als er es bisher angenommen hatte.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Harry war sich inzwischen klar geworden das Snape nicht vorhatte hier aufzukreuzen. So unvorstellbar wie es schien, aber Snape hatte ihnen wirklich nur zu gemeinsamer Zeit verhelfen wollen. Vielleicht war er ja doch nicht so sadistisch…

Sie kuschelten noch lange auf den weichen Polstern, aber irgendwann mussten sie wohl oder übel zurück in ihre Schlafsäle. Kurz bevor sie sich trennten konnte sich Harry jedoch eine Frage nicht verkneifen. Mit einem Unheilverkündenden Grinsen drehte er sich noch mal zu Draco um. „Scharrst du eigentlich noch immer, nachdem du auf dem Klo warst?" damit machte er sich lachend aus dem Staub, einen hochroten Draco zurücklassend.

TBC

So, alle die jetzt wilden Slash erwartet haben sind nun wahrscheinlich furchtbar enttäuscht… Aber da ich dafür gar kein Tallent habe lasse ich es. Ich finde die Geschichte eh so „brav" eh viel schöner.

Jetzt kommt noch ein Epilog der an Harrys Geburtstag spielt, also fast ein Jahr später. Das ist zwar nix neues aber ich denke das da noch mal die humorvolle Seite durchkommen wird.

Bis in drei/vier Tagen

eure

Suika Severin


	9. Happy Birthday

Nur für die Statistik: Wir haben hier neun Kapitel, knapp 14000 Wörter, bis jetzt 130 Reviews (dürfen aber ruhig noch mehr werden. Smile), und im Moment 5979 Hits. Für diese Geschichte sage ich es zum letzen Mal: Ich liebe euch!

**Viel Spass beim Epilog**

**Reviews**:

Abhaya: lol gute Idee. Ich nehm Lucius auch mit, damits keinen Streit gibt

Not necessary, Flerina, Iria-chan88, Gerd, Marlia, Ginny8, Mmmel, niah luna, Severin35, brauni, teddy172, Draco07,

gugi28: Hab es gekriegt (nur zur Beruhigung)

bixtos: In meinen Geschichten wird Snape nie schwulen-feindlich sein. Meistens ist er es nämlich selber. lol

Psycho-Puma: Und zufrieden mit mir? smile

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört mal wieder nix….**

**Happy Birthday**

Harry wachte davon auf das ihm jemand am Ohr leckte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher ob er die Augen aufmachen sollte oder doch lieber weiterschlafen wollte. Immerhin war es Dracos Problem wenn er schon wach war. So drehte sich der nun Ex-Gryfindor zur Seite und entging so den Weckversuchen des Ex-Slytherins. Aber nur kurz dann waren diese verdammten Zähne wieder an seinem Ohr. „Draco! Um Himmels Willen, kannst du mich denn nicht mal am Wochenende ausschlafen lassen? Geh und mach dir dein Frühstück selber!" grummelte er schließlich ungehalten und diesmal schien es sogar zu wirken. Er hörte noch wie der Andere durch den Raum tapste und machte sich wieder daran einzuschlummern. Als…

„Waahh!"

Dracos menschliche Weckmethoden waren nicht wirklich einfühlsamer als die, die er als Katze benutzt hatte. Und so saß Harry nun triefend nass und vor Kälte zitternd im Bett, aber er war wach. Draco stand am Fußende des Bettes und grinste ihn scheinheilig an. „Na, wach?" fragte er keck und ergriff dann schleunigst die Flucht in Richtung Küche um ein Versöhnungsfrühstück herzuzaubern. Harry hingegen schwang mit dem Gefühl, das er das doch irgendwoher kannte, die Beine aus dem Bett und machte sich grummelnd in Richtung Bad auf. „Ich hätte ihn damals kastrieren lassen sollen…"

Als Harry schließlich in die Küche getrottet kam, wurden seine Lippen sofort von denen Dracos in Besitz genommen. Sanft erwiderte er den Kuss und schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Anderen. Ein glückliches Seufzen entwich ihm, was natürlich sofort ausgenutzt wurde. Letztlich beendete Harry den Kuss mit einem letzten Zungenschlag und schaute Draco in die Augen.

„Du musst ja ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen haben so wie du dich verausgabst. Was hast du ausgefressen?" Fragte er misstrauisch. Das letzte Mal als Draco so liebesbedürftig gewesen war hatte er Snape, nein Severus sollte Harry ihn ja jetzt nennen, übers Wochenende eingeladen. Harry und sein ehemaliger Lehrer hatten zwar Frieden geschlossen, aber über zwei Tage auf so engem Raum hatte es trotzdem oft Zündstoff gegeben und alle Beteiligten waren sich einig, dass diese Erfahrung nicht so bald wiederholt werden würde.

„Wieso denkst du automatisch dass ich etwas angestellt habe? Es könnte doch einfach sein…" damit nahm er Harry in den Arm, bevor er weiter sprach. „das du heute Geburtstag hast und ich die Liebe meines Lebens einfach so richtig verwöhnen will."

Damit wandte er sich Harrys Hals zu. Wurde aber fast sofort wieder unterbrochen als Harry ihn von sich schob und zum Kalender stiefelte. „Es ist einfacher einen Kaktus zu verführen als den…" murmelte Draco leicht ungehalten. Folgte seinem Engel aber dann.

„Draco, welches Datum haben wir heute?" fragte ihn dieser dann auch gleich. Nun stutze Draco, was sollte das denn? „Den 30. Juni, wieso? Das ist das Datum, das mir Ron gegeben hat und der wird es ja wohl wissen." Erklärte er schließlich. Was sollte das hier?

„Dann bist du auf Ron reingefallen. Mein Geburtstag ist erst in einem Monat und einem Tag." Damit drehte sich Harry um und lächelte ihn an. „Aber ich finde es unglaublich süß dass du an so was denkst." Damit zog er Draco, der schon Pläne schmiedete was er Ron dafür antun sollte, für einen langen Kuss an sich. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten hatte der schwarzhaarige Hausherr das Funkeln in den Augen, das Draco schon sehen wollte als er aufgewacht war. Mit einem Grinsen folgte er seinem Engel ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Sie kamen erst gegen Mittag wieder in die Küche, wo sie dann ihr Frühstück, soweit nötig, aufwärmten und sich dann darüber hermachten. Danach gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer wo Harry wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

„Draco, was macht den der Kratzbaum hier? Den hatten wir doch weg geräumt." fragte er verdutzt. Draco stotterte ein bisschen rum und meinte dann schließlich: „Nun das gehört zu deinem Geburtstagsgeschenk. Das werde ich dir heut auch geben müssen sonst wirst du wohl keine Freude mehr daran haben." Damit verschwand er aus dem Raum und kam kurz darauf mit einem Karton wieder zurück ins Zimmer. Den stellte er vor einen verdutzten Harry auf den Boden. Darauf lag noch eine kleine Schachtel.

Es waren deutlich Geräusche aus dem großen Karton zu hören, aber so sehr es Harry reizte zu erfahren was Draco sich da ausgedacht hatte, zuerst war das kleine dran.

Doch etwas nervös wickelte Harry das Schächtelchen aus und öffnete es. Er wusste nicht ob er enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte. „Eine schwebende Maus… willst du deine nicht mehr hergeben?" schmunzelte er schließlich. Draco ging zu dem Karton und öffnete ihn. Gerade bevor Harry hinein schauen konnte sagte er noch: „Nein, aber die beiden haben sich die ganze Zeit um die eine gestritten, da musste halt noch eine her."

Nun schaute Harry in die Box. „Oh mein Gott!" war seine erste Reaktion, die Nächste war ein gezielter Griff mit dem er seine Geburtstagsgeschenke auf seinen Schoss beförderte. Ein Paar silberblaue und ein Paar grüne Augen schauten ihn gespannt an, bis er anfing deren Besitzer hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Sofort verwandelten sich die zwei Fellknäuel in kleine Schnurrer. „Draco, die sind ja goldig! Aber die sind doch maximal sechs Wochen alt…" Völlig hin gerissen schaute er auf die beiden Kätzchen. Das eine hatte ein silbergraues Fell, noch heller als das von Draco damals gewesen war, und graublaue Augen, das Grünäugige hatte ein nachtschwarzes Fell, nur an der Stirn war ein kleiner weißer Fleck zu sehen. Beide schmiegten sich momentan in seine streichelnden Hände und schienen gar nicht mehr mit dem Schnurren aufhören zu wollen.

„Du hast sie aber nicht Harry und Draco genannt, oder? Die Ähnlichkeit ist ja verblüffend." Fragte Harry noch bevor er Draco zu Wort kommen ließ. Der lachte leise. „Nein hab ich nicht, sind nämlich Schwestern. Ich hab mir gedacht dass wir etwas Weibliches hier im Haus verkraften könnten. Und sie sind schon zwölf Wochen alt. Das ist nur eine sehr kleine Rasse. Aber bitte frag mich nicht wie die heißt…" verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. „Ahh, komm her." Damit zog Harry ihn zu sich auf den Boden und küsste ihn.

Kurz darauf wurden erstmal die Futter-, bzw. Trinknäpfe hervorgeholt und gefüllt. Hungrig stürzten sich die zwei Kätzchen auf ihr Fressen. „Schau, die stellen sich nicht so an wie du…" neckte Harry seinen blonden Lover der darauf prompt rot wurde. „Musst du das immer erwähnen? Ich kann dich ja mal für fast zwei Wochen zum Kater machen, mal sehen wie du auf den ersten Fellball der dir hochkommt reagierst." Grinste Draco und Harry flüchtete schnell hinter die Couch.

Die Verfolgungsjagd wurde erst unterbrochen als Harry bemerkte dass der Platz vor den Fressnäpfen leer war. Sie wollten schon anfangen Harrys ganzes Haus auf den Kopf zu stellen als sie die Beiden entdeckten. Das Schauspiel das sich ihnen bot war Harry Meinung nach besser als Dracos erste Kletterversuche. Die zwei Fellknäuel stürmten den Kratzbaum. Mit Lachtränen in den Augen hielten sie einander um nicht von den Polstern zu rutschen. „Wie willst du sie nennen?" Fragte Draco nach einer Weile.

„Ich denke Calisto für deine Doppelgängerin und Orion für meine." Antwortete Harry nachdenklich. Auf Dracos fragenden Blick hin zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Sie sind mir gerade so eingefallen…" Damit kuschelten sie sich zusammen und schauten den neuen Frauen in ihren Leben beim Spielen zu.

Ende

So das war's. Es wird irgendwann einen Nachfolger geben. Aus der Sicht von Calisto und Orion. Sind nämlich ganz besondere Katzen. Der handelt dann von dem Geburtstagsgeschenk das sich Draco noch für Harry aufgehoben hat

Für jetzt sage ich aber erst mal danke fürs lesen. Und bitte alle die nie Reviewed haben mir wenigstens am Schluss eines zu schreiben… Kann ja auch anonym sein

Bussi an euch alle, auf ein wiederlesen im Sequel

Suika Severin


End file.
